


rooftop

by sadcrabby



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcrabby/pseuds/sadcrabby
Summary: Nijimura’s mental checklist:1. Do not, under any circumstances, fall in love with an annoying redhead who happens to be the student president.





	rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring delinquent!nijimura and studentpresident!akashi  
> Inspired by kyunyo's drawings (/^q^)/ --> https://twitter.com/kyunyo/status/920145811341590528

Nijimura’s mental checklist:

1\. Do not, under any circumstances, fall in love with an annoying redhead who happens to be the student president.

.

.

.

“Nijimura-san, why are you up here when you are supposed to be attending class?”

Nijimura put on a scowl and narrowed his eyes, squinting towards where the figure in question stood against the blinding white of the sun’s rays that seemed to cloak the silhouette’s shoulders in golden light. Despite the hazy brightness that burned his retinas into white oblivion, he knew exactly who was standing there on his rooftop and the thought of him trodding through _his_ territory like some high almighty prince (which he was) sent gears grinding against each other, knocking around his head until he couldn’t tolerate it any longer. 

“What are you doing on my rooftop?” He growled from deep within his throat, hoping the obvious agitation in his tone would deter the other away.

Of course, that didn’t do a thing. The figure tipped his head to the side, mocking confusion evident in his voice, “’What are you doing on my rooftop?’” Nijimura-san, It’s not exactly your property. After all it belongs to the school. An individual such as yourself has no right to claim this property as theirs.”

Although the little prick was causing his irritated nerves to constantly ram itself into an invisible wall (Nijimura wasn’t sure how the heck that wall was holding up, it was a pretty durable thing), Nijimura couldn’t help but let a smirk grow on his face and he leaned his back against the chain fence behind him. He crossed his arms behind his head and lifted his gaze toward the figure, eyes challenging with a playful smugness, “You should know by now that I don’t obey the rules Akashi- _sama_."

That seemed to do the trick. Akashi seemed to be slightly miffed, evident in the way his back stiffened though this brief display of momentary frustration was soon replaced with the white of teeth, lips drawn back in an eerie smile.

“That’s why I’m here, Nijimura-san. I’ll make you abide by the rules. Now attend to your classes. I wouldn’t want pesky delinquents hanging around the rooftops now.”

“Well I wouldn’t want student presidents ordering me around and telling me bullshit like going to class.” Nijimura shot back. 

Akashi raised his eyebrows at his statement and started to descend down the ladder’s rungs that lead to the rooftop. After three rungs, he hopped off and started his way toward Nijimura with precise steps. From here, Nijimura could observe how the fiery blaze of Akashi’s crimson hair swayed in the humid breeze, almost like the tongues of actual fire, and from there, his eyes wandered from the crown of his head to the exotic gleam concealed within the encases of glassy eyes that seemed to lure him into a deadly trap. And to say the trap was definitely working was true as Nijimura couldn’t help but gaze into the deep redness of Akashi’s eyes and if he could see further in, he could almost make out the different shades of red corresponding with each other to create the enticing colour of Akashi’s irises. Shit, he was seriously in deep for pretty things. If the redhead were an assassin that had just slashed his throat in one clean slice, he wouldn’t have cared if he had died while staring into those entrancing eyes—

“Nijimura-san.”

When Nijimura snapped out of his stupor and his senses came rushing back, he realized then that Akashi had been standing there right in front of him, eyes carrying a playful glint and the ghost of a smile just barely visible upon his lips. A jarring thought rammed into his head. Wow, good fucking job Shuuzou, he noticed you staring. Now he could just tick off the 'act like an idiot' box on his checklist.

“What is it brat?” Although he was the taller of the two, Nijimura felt as if he were the one being cornered against the chain fence, the eyes of the other trapping him in his sights.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Akashi to reach his hand out to gently grasp the end of his tie, wrapping it around a delicate finger before tugging his neck downward so that his eyes were in line with those of scarlet red irises. Nijimura's nerves violently jolted upwards, snapping his senses to full awareness. A rapid beating against his chest immediately became present within himself accompanied with a feeling of a thousand butterflies somersaulting around in his stomach as those eyes gazed into his own. 

“Won’t you go to class Nijimura-san?” 

Despite the threatening tone laid smoothly under his words, Nijimura lightly said, “How about no.”

A subtle smirk morphed onto Akashi’s face and the enticing colours of his eyes seemed to become even more vibrant and before Nijimura could even snatch his gaze away, else he would become too entranced by this foreign spell that kept him locked under the redhead’s gaze, he felt his tie being tugged down even further until his lips came in contact with another. An abrupt wave of heat washed up to his face and his nerves tingled with fire as a strange energy coursed through him. Shit, was he really kissing Akashi? Yeah he was, and he didn’t know what to say, how to act and when the kiss prolonged and his heart beat like frantic drums against his chest, fuck it, he couldn’t find himself to care at the moment. The effects of the kiss were quite addictive, intoxicating; he never quite knew what it would be like to kiss someone like Akashi (not that he thought about it of course, no way) but now that he was experiencing it, it wasn’t such so much of a buried ‘what-if-I-started-to-kiss-him’ moment in his head but rather a ‘Oh-shit-I’m-really-kissing him-and-I-never-knew-I-would-like-it-so- much’ sort of moment. Sometime later (he wasn’t sure how many minutes passed, apparently kissing made him lose track of time) he parted from the other’s lips, quite out of breath to say the least and directed his gaze toward Akashi who took his time to play with the end of his tie, twirling it around his fingertip.

“Won’t you go to class Nijimura-san?” Akashi repeated, this time, while leaning in close to whisper into his ear, “I might give you one more kiss if you do so.” 

Nijimura didn’t skip class from then on.

.

.

.

 

Nijimura's mental checklist:

~~1\. Do not, under any circumstances, fall in love with an annoying redhead who happens to be the student president.~~

1\. Kiss the student president a lot

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if you find any potential grammar issues and misspellings orz


End file.
